


You're the One For Me

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, As does Stiles, Derek Hale deserves Loves, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings, Soulmate Bond, Soulmates, the ending is super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Stiles has always known who his soulmate. But he's always been afraid to tell said soulmate the truth because of everything his soulmate has gone through. It's about time for the truth to come out. (I suck at summaries lol)





	You're the One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I got the opportunity to participate in this wonderful Sterek exchange for Valentine's Day! I got Mako as my assigned person: http://sagasimon.tumblr.com/ and I hope you like this fic! You liked the idea of a concept of counting down of meeting your soulmate and I tried to go for that theme in this fic. You were also okay with angst with a happy ending and I needed to do a bit of angst for the idea I had. I hope that the fluffy ending makes up for the tiny bit of angst lol. Enjoy! Also thank you to the amazing allourheroes for always giving my fics a look over and edit. You're the best!

To be born with magic is a gift the universe gave to very few. If one were to be able to control and harness their magical abilities, the world would be full of possibilities. Such a gift cannot come without consequences: For every gift of good, there must be a balance of bad. For those born with magic, there is a soulmate destined. And if a magical being does not find and is not accepted by their destined soulmate by the ripe age of twenty-three, the consequence is death.

“Stiles?”

Stiles blinked, vision blurring for a moment, before he looked up into Derek’s eyes. “Hey.”

Derek’s sigh was full of relief and Stiles felt a cool washcloth on his sweating forehead. “Hey yourself. You gave me and your dad a huge scare.”

“What happened?”

“You passed out getting up to put away your dishes. Your dad told me this has happened twice now in the past couple of weeks. When were you going to tell me?”

“Derek—“

“Stiles. This is the sort of thing you tell your boyfriend. You’re going to be twenty-three in two weeks. And this is a sign. We have to start searching before it’s too late.”

“No,” Stiles sat up, shaking his head. “No, because I know what that means and I won’t do it. We chose to defy fate by deciding to be together. I’m not going to listen to fate now.”

“I’m not going to have you die because you’re too damn stubborn to acknowledge we’re not destined for each other!” 

Stiles stared at Derek in shock before anger washed over him. He clenched his fists tight, trying to calm his temper before he spoke. “I know you’re saying that now because you’re worried about me. But we decided to date because we wanted to be with each other, even if fate didn’t agree with our choice. You want to break up with me? Fine. But look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t love me and that’s why you want to break up.”

Derek said nothing for a long moment before he spoke again. “I’m going to get you a glass of water and let your dad know you’re okay.” 

Derek didn’t come back that night. Instead, Stiles’ dad brought him the water and Stiles tried not to think about what Derek had said. Because he knew the kind of reality he was falling into now. The world could be absolutely beautiful but it could also be a cruel place. Those who found their soulmate before the age of twenty-three were very lucky. Those who didn’t...  
Three days passed without any contact from Derek. Stiles had gotten better, and even managed to get some work in before he finally had enough of his stubborn boyfriend ignoring him. He drove over to Derek’s condo and let himself in before calling out for Derek. When he didn’t hear a response, he headed for the back porch and saw Derek sitting in a chair, a cup of tea in his hands, staring at the forest in front of him. Stiles waited for Derek to say something before he gave up and sat down next to Derek. “I take you ignoring me very offensively.”

“Stiles.”

“No, you’re going to hear me out then you can give me your excuses.” When Derek didn’t respond, Stiles continued. “Our first meeting didn’t go well and we weren’t exactly on the best terms after that. But feelings evolved and when you asked me out, I was ecstatic. It felt right to date you. It still does, Derek. I don’t want that to change.”

“I can’t watch you die, Stiles. I won’t stand by and let it happen to you if there’s something I can do to prevent it.”

“I know what it’s like to watch someone die, Derek. And you know what loss feels like. A long life isn’t guaranteed to anyone. I’d rather die than choose to cheat on you with someone else.”

Derek let out what Stiles could only assume was a low growl before he spoke again, voice terse. “It’s not cheating, Stiles; not like that.”

“You’re asking me to be with someone other than you. That’s the definition of cheating, Derek. What? You want to be a side piece?”

“No, damn it,” Derek stood, setting his mug down on the porch railing. “I’m terrified, Stiles. I don’t. I. I can’t lose you.”

“Derek.” Stiles stood as well, moving to Derek to wrap his arms around Derek’s waist, pressing his chest against Derek’s back. “You don’t think I’m scared? Of course I am. But I won’t go against what my heart feels just because you want to save me.”

Derek stood still, before he finally sighed, turning around to kiss the top of Stiles’ forehead. “We’ll figure it out. I promise,” he murmured. The two then headed inside to watch a movie and cuddle, still needing that closeness in spite of everything.  
A week later and Stiles was beyond furious and feeling sick again. He slammed the front door of the condo open, startling Cora, who had been talking to her brother at the kitchen island. “I need to talk to your brother, alone.” 

Cora stared at Stiles, noting the fury clear on his face, the trembling of his body. She looked over at Derek, knowing what her brother had done. And though she had empathy for both, she knew there was nothing she could do for either. “Alright,” she said, setting down her soda can. “See you later, Derek.” With that, she headed for the door, risking a quick squeeze to Stiles’ shoulder before she left.

Derek waited for Stiles to speak but when Stiles simply pointed to the couch, Derek moved to sit down. Stiles began to pace before he spoke, hands animated.

“I am so damn pissed at you, Derek. Did you think I wouldn’t find out? You went behind my back to get Deaton to help. That’s after I told you not to do anything about this. How could you?” When Derek didn’t answer, Stiles sighed, deflating. “I’m not an idiot. I know you’ve been talking to my dad and the others too. I know that with Deaton’s help, you’re tracking down everyone I might have interacted with when I was going to the university. And everyone here too. My dad has a damn calendar in the kitchen now which he’s never had before. I know I have four days left and I’m getting sicker every day. But you know what the worst thing is about all of this, Derek? That I already know who my soulmate is and that’s you. I will have no other.”

“Stiles, please. You have to know how much I love you, how much I need you to stay with me. But I can’t watch you die. I won’t.”

“And you don’t have to.” Stiles walked over to Derek, giving Derek the saddest smile Derek had ever seen. “Because I don’t want you there when it happens. So this is my goodbye.”

“What?” Derek grasped at Stiles’ hands before Stiles moved back. “What are you talking about? We have four days. You can’t give up.”

“I love you, Derek Hale, and I’m so grateful to have known you.”

“Stop it, Stiles. You can’t say goodbye.”

“I can and I am. And I need you to know that I don’t have any regret over my decision. You’re going to be okay, you know? You’re safe. I’ve made sure of it.”

“Stiles, don’t—“ Derek’s words were cut off as he felt Stiles’ mouth press against his. 

“I love you,” Stiles repeated before Derek’s world went black. 

When Derek woke, a whole twelve hours later, the first thing he did was reach for his phone to call Sheriff Stilinski. When John informed him that Stiles was gone, Derek got a hold of everyone else, and the search began. Stiles had always had the potential to be powerful, and had managed to train his spark into full power over the years. With his magic, he had not only managed to put Derek to sleep, but also the Sheriff, before taking a backpack full of necessary supplies, and leaving in his jeep to who knew where. Derek knew why Stiles was doing this but he wasn’t going to let this happen to his boyfriend.  
The search went on for the next seventy-two hours without any luck. Whatever magic Stiles had cast to disguise his presence had been more powerful than anything anyone had expected. In the end, with only two hours left until Stiles officially became twenty-three, Derek’s phone went off. He answered the call immediately. “Deaton? Did you find him?”

“Yes. The signal is faint but I believe his magic is starting to weaken, giving me a glimpse. I’m messaging you the address. Hurry.” 

Derek looked down at his phone when the message came in and cursed. The place was a good hour and a half away, and that was with him speeding. He took off in his car, and informed the others of what was going on before hitting the gas. Stiles was not going to die, not on Derek’s watch.

When he pulled up to the small cabin, Derek’s heart was racing with worry. He hurried to the front door, knocking quickly. “Stiles! I know you’re in there. Let me in.” The lights were on in the cabin, and Derek could hear the sound of a television on. He knocked again and was about just break down the damn door when it opened. And Derek’s heart broke at the sight of Stiles. 

“Should have figured someone would find me.” Stiles murmured before he motioned Derek in, closing the door behind him. Stiles looked terrible, skin pale and flushed. And even though he was clearly sweating, Derek could see Stiles was shivering, a fleece blanket wrapped around himself. “I could feel the barrier weakening, so I shouldn’t be surprised. Don’t yell at me though. I’m not really in the mood to be screamed at. So if you could please just let me—“ Stiles’ eyes widened as Derek hugged him close, holding on tight. “Derek, what?” he asked and his own heart broke when he heard Derek’s breath hitch, and Stiles could tell Derek was crying against his neck. “Don’t do that. Come on now, everything’s going to be okay.”

“I can’t lose you, Stiles. I love you too damn much.”

“I know big guy, I know. But you have to learn to let go. Everything happens for a reason.”

“We searched everywhere, for you, and your destined one. I’m sorry. I failed you.”

“No, you idiot.” Stiles smiled, gently lifting Derek’s head to look into his face. “You didn’t fail me. This was destined to happen. And I’m not afraid anymore. I’m not because I get to see you and see those beautiful hazel eyes one more time. I love you, Derek, and I need you to know everything is going to be fine.” His vision lost focus. He gave Derek a bigger smile, squeezing Derek’s face tightly for a moment before he couldn’t hold himself up anymore, allowing the darkness to take him under again.

“Stiles? Stiles!” Derek lifted Stiles up and moved him to the bed in the room, alarm flowing through his veins as he checked Stiles pulse. It was erratic, and Derek began to panic. “Don’t do this to me, damn it. You’re not allowed to die, Stiles. I need you. Your father needs you. The others need you.” 

Derek held on for a while before something Stiles had said struck Derek over the head. Stiles had told Derek he had beautiful hazel eyes. Until the bond was accepted by both parties, a magical being could only see their mate in color, while everything else remained in black and white. Which meant that Stiles had been right, Derek was his soulmate. But if that was the case, why hadn’t Stiles told Derek the truth? And why wasn’t the bond working for Derek? If Stiles was his mate, Derek should be able to see the connection they would have formed. More importantly, he would be able to have a general sense of where Stiles was, and he would be able to see the traces of Stiles’ magic, like a beacon over his heart. But Derek hadn’t seen any of that yet. Yes, he knew there was something different about Stiles, and Derek had fallen for Stiles truly and whole-heartedly. But he had been sad to know Stiles and he weren’t destined to be together.

“But you have to learn to let go,” Stiles had told Derek and slowly, the pieces finally put themselves fully together in Derek’s mind. Stiles wasn’t talking about Derek letting go of him. He was talking about Derek letting go of the guilt of his past, of hating himself for what he had done. Because in the end, even with all the love Derek had for Stiles, Derek hadn’t been able to let go of the one fear he still had, the one of hurting Stiles in the end. 

“I’m such an idiot,” Derek whispered before he leaned down to kiss Stiles’ forehead, murmuring words he knew his father had spoken to his mother when he knew she was the one. “I love you more than my heart can handle. The love I have for you spills in abundance from my soul. You are the one for me today, tomorrow, forever. There is no other I will ever love the way I love you. You are the moon to my howl.” Then, he added his own words. “You’re my soulmate, Stiles; my bonded one. Come back to me.” It took a minute, but Derek felt a tingling sensation flow through his body before he saw it, the connection he had always had with Stiles, one that had been hidden by Derek’s own self-deprecation. After that, Stiles’ eyes opened again, clear now, and Derek wept, this time with joy. 

Six months later:

“Look at this view!” Stiles grinned, moving over to the window to look down at the bustling lights of the city. “Penthouse suite, baby, because my husband spoils the crap out of me.”

Derek smirked, moving to join Stiles. “The view is pretty great from here.”

Stiles looked over and smirked when he saw Derek was looking at him. “You’re cheesy.”

Derek leaned in for a quick kiss. “You decided to marry me an hour ago. What does that say about you?”

“That I absolutely love cheese,” Stiles stated before wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist, leaning in for a more thorough kiss this time. 

After Stiles had woken, Derek had called everyone else to them the good news. And then he had sat down with Stiles to hear the truth. Stiles had known Derek was his soulmate since they had met and Stiles had realized he could only see Derek in color, where before, everything had been black and white. And though he had tried to see if Derek knew the truth, Stiles began to learn more about Derek, and realized Derek was his own worst enemy. Stiles knew that if Derek didn’t let go of his guilt, he’d never be able to truly see the bond they had. But instead of mentioning that, Stiles had kept the words to himself, taking what he could have when Derek and he started dating. Needless to say, there were misunderstandings between the two of them, which had led to Stiles almost dying. Thankfully, both of them were also very smart and things had worked out in the end. 

“And since you signed that marriage contract, Derek, you’re legally obligated to keep me forever. I mean the soulmate thing kind of guarantees that too but you made the choice to marry me. I didn’t force that on you.”

Derek rolled his eyes at his crazy husband. “We defied fate by being together from the start, remember? Even if the truth was that we’re destined for each other, we made the choice to be together. No one decided that for us, not even destiny. And I asked you to marry me because I wanted to call you husband.”

“And because you love me.”

“And I always will. Now.” Derek lifted Stiles into his arms bridal style, making Stiles grin. “Shall we start celebrating our honeymoon?”

“Hell yes!” Stiles cheered, laughing all the way as Derek headed for the suite’s bedroom. Life was damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! If you want to find me for more fics and such, I'm over at tumblr here! https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/Thanks! <3


End file.
